


Without you...

by Juugon



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Sadness, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juugon/pseuds/Juugon
Summary: Mikleo is finding it hard to cope without Sorey, it's been hundreds of years and each on gets harder for him to cope, luckily an old friend shows up to comfort him.





	Without you...

**Author's Note:**

> It's still Sormik Week y'all and I'm here with my addition to day 5!  
> The theme i'm choosing is Envy!

The sounds of birds chirping, kids laughing and general chatter filled the air as Mikleo took a stroll through the park, he'd been feeling down as of late, whilst he'd been spending his life exploring ruins and traveling the world it just wasn't the same without Sorey by his side. A very long time had passed since Sorey went to sleep, and whilst Mikleo liked to visit him it wasn't the same as actually speaking with him. Seeing him wasn't enough anymore. The overwhelming feeling of loneliness had finally taken over him, he didn't even see his old friends anymore, all of them had either died eventually or gone off on their own adventures, not that it mattered though, all he wanted was his best friend, his lover, in his arms again. 

He took a seat atop a hill that viewed over the park, he didn't quite know why he came here, it's not like company was possible with him being invisible to humans still. All he could see for miles was couples, having fun, smiling, laughing, hugging... kissing... he'd never felt such a strong feeling of envy before. 

"These people have no idea how good they have it." Mikleo thought to himself as his head slumped down into the palms of his hands. Nothing seemed worth it anymore. Was Sorey even going to wake up? He didn't know. Mikleo stayed in the park for hours just watching and wishing, wishing he had what these people had, it brought a certain aura of hate around him and that just wasn't Mikleo, he knew that wasn't him. Mikleo was not a hateful person by any means, he was compassionate and caring, he hated that his loneliness made him feel this way. 

At a later point in the evening a shadow appeared in front of Mikleo, alerting him of someone standing behind him. Something was familiar about this shadow, and the scent that was coming from behind him, he'd recognize it anywhere. "Edna...?" Mikleo whispered out, almost inaudibly but the Earth Seraph heard him. 

"Correct~" The familiar voice came from behind him. Mikleo swung his head around to see his old friend standing there behind him. "Hey Meebo." 

"I told you to STOP calling me that." Mikleo snapped, he didn't mean to snap but he was just so upset and annoyed that he spoke without thinking.

"Wow, what crawled up your ass and died?" Edna smirked, sitting down next to him. Mikleo sighed and paused for a second, regaining his cool. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just... done." Mikleo said in an emotionless tone. 

"Done? What do you mean done? Done with what?" Edna pestered causing Mikleo to roll his eyes. "Come on, tell me." Edna poke him in the side with her umbrella causing him to push it away. 

"Everything!" Mikleo retaliated. "I'm so sick of being alone, I thought that travelling around the world and seeing everything there was to see would be fun but it's not, it's not fun, not without..." Mikleo stopped and closed his eyes, hiding his face away from the Earth Seraph. Edna picked up on his emotion though, she always did. 

"Ah, missing the boyfriend I see?" Edna scoffed. 

"Shut up! He's not my boyfriend!" Mikleo groaned, even though he was lying he and Sorey had done their best to keep their relationship a secret from the others, though they weren't as sneaky as they'd hoped to be as Edna and the others could see through them like glass.   
  
"Pft, yeah right. I'm not stupid, Mikleo! I may look young but I'm certainly not naive." Edna retorted. "We all knew you and Sorey were together, we just never said anything because we didn't really care. Whatever made you guys happy was fine by us so long as you weren't rubbing it in our faces." This remark made Mikleo confused. 

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, now in a calmer and more collected tone. 

"What part?" 

"The part about rubbing it in your faces..." Mikleo replied, tilting his head. 

"I meant what I said, I don't mind people being in relationships so long as they keep it to themselves, there's nothing worse than couples who are all in your face about their love life, it's disgusting and frankly they really need to know how little everyone cares about their relationship. If, you're happy that's fine just shut up about it and stop trying to make other people jealous of how 'great' your relationship is." Edna shrugged, placing her umbrella on the ground at her feet. "Look at all those people down there, for example. They're all sitting in a public place kissing and hugging, it's gross. Go home and do that, no one wants to see it." Mikleo had to give a snort of derision at that comment.

"If I didn't know you better Edna I'd say you were envious of them... I know I am." Mikelo hugged his knees and sighed.   
  
"Good thing you know me better, eh?" Edna scowled at the water seraph. "And what exactly are you envious of? Huh? Look I've been around for a looong time, over those years I've learned that the people who are most public about their relationships are the ones who will eventually fall apart. It's like they're trying to prove something to themselves, they need other people's approval to be happy in their relationship... You and Sorey were never like that, that's how we knew it was real."  Mikleo looked at Edna but didn't say anything, what did she mean by 'real'? He thought to himself. Edna noticed his mood change, she looked down at her feet and thought hard to herself before saying what she knew would make Mikleo feel better, Edna gave him a hard time but she wasn't a bad person, she just liked to mess with people but even she knew this wasn't the time nor place for that. "I'm not envious of anything really... but that? Yeah, maybe a little." 

"Wh-" Mikleo started. 'Did she say what I think she just said?' Mikleo thought. "Y- you were envious... of Sorey and me?" 

"Don't get too cocky." Edna puffed out her cheeks. Mikleo wasn't sure how to react, he'd never have thought Edna of all people would say something like that. "I just..." Edna started again after a long drawn out silence. "I guess what you guys had, had been something I'd never experienced, I've never had a best friend nor anyone who loved me like you and Sorey loved each other. Do you want my advice? Stop being envious of those gross fakers down there and be proud of what you had, if it were good enough to make me wish I had it then it must have been real!" 

"I-I guess... you're right." Mikleo looked down sadly. "What Sorey and I had was special, I guess I do take that for granted but I never thought you were even interested in people in general, let alone relationships." 

"Well you're not wrong, I do hate people and relationships... but sometimes having a close companion is appealing, I've gone so long without anyone to talk to since Eizen, sometimes I wish I had _someone_ there for me when I need them." This was a side of Edna that Mikleo had never seen before, he knew Edna wasn't made of stone, she did cry when Eizen died, and a few times after whilst thinking about him.

"I guess you always seemed so tough we didn't think you'd want a shoulder to cry on. You always gave off the impression that you could handle things on your own..." 

"I only give off that impression because I detest people feeling sorry for me, I don't need anyone's sympathy. There's a huge difference between wanting condolence and wanting someone to pick you up when you're down." Edna was careful not to make eye contact with Mikleo as she spoke. 

"I never intended to give you sympathy, I just wanted to be there for you, as I was for everyone else. I understand not wanting sympathy, I felt the same about my mother's death."

"I know that you feel the same, didn't it ever occur to you that you were the only person I ever opened up to? That you were the only one I shared my true feelings with?" Mikleo thought hard about it for a minute, he hadn't actually noticed that Edna was more open with him until he thought back on all the instances where she got upset or emotional and would always go to him. "You were easy to talk too, you didn't give me your unwanted sympathy, you'd just listen... and that's all I wanted."

"I... guess I didn't even realize... I always thought you came to me because making fun of me made you feel better. I know that you saw me as an easy target. For a while I was convinced you hated me." Mikleo turned to look at Edna who, to his surprise, looked pissed off. 

"That wasn't it at all! Well... not entirely anyway." Edna could admit to herself that Mikleo was an easy target and she did enjoy messing with him but considering how harshly she went in on everyone else in the group she was always quite soft with Mikleo, the worse she'd do is confuse and fluster him or give him a silly mocking nickname. She was never super harsh on him like she was with Lailah, Sorey or Zaveid. "Sure I poked fun at you from time to time but it was never because I hated you and if I did hate you do you honestly think I would have let you see me cry like that? Much less let you console me? You think I would have trained with you at night whilst Sorey was asleep so you could impress him with your skills when he woke up the next day?"

"I know, I know! You did a lot for me, you helped me become stronger and I'll always be grateful for that but it always just seemed like you'd go out of your way to insult me or make me feel like I wasn't good enough."

"It's called reverse psychology, you kept saying you wanted to be stronger so telling you that you weren't as strong as you thought you were had given you motivation to work harder to prove me wrong, sure its harsh but if I were to tell you that you were strong you wouldn't try as hard to be stronger would you?" Although, this was a mean tactic, Mikleo knew she was right. 

"I suppose... but still." Mikleo said quietly. 

"Alright, you want me to make you feel better? I'm sorry, okay? You are strong, but that's only because you fought hard to get to where you are and I reserve the right to take credit for most of that." Edna smirked. Mikleo rolled his eyes, 'same old Edna' he thought to himself, maybe they were a better fit than he thought. 

"Thank you." Mikleo said quietly but then turned his head to look at her. "but that still doesn't answer my question, why were you envious of mine and Sorey's relationship?"

"Because you had someone to fight for, someone who cared about you and someone you cared to impress. Who do I have? No one! I know how it feels to feel like your life is meaningless without that one person you care most about in your life, Mikleo. Ever since I lost Eizen I've had the same reservations, he was the only one I ever cared to impress, now that he's gone it just seems pointless... but we just need to keep pushing on because one day we could be that person for someone else, and I was. If what I could do to make you stronger and teach you everything I knew made you a better person then my life after Eizen wasn't totally a waste was it? Even if Eizen couldn't see the good I'd done I know he'd still be proud of me. The difference between you and I though? Sorey **will** wake up one day and you guys will go on to be happy and fulfill your dreams together. Eizen is never coming back, I'm never gonna see him again, that's why I'm envious of you, Mikleo, you still have potential to be happy again, even if you have to wait a long time it'll come eventually. I don't have that..." Edna hid her face away between her chest and knees. Mikleo felt his heart burn a little, he reached out to touch her shoulder but decided against it at the last moment as he knew Edna didn't like to be touched. 

"Edna..." Mikleo breathed, almost inaudibly. "I wish I'd known you felt that way, I could have been there for you more. I was selfish..." Mikleo covered his face with both hands. "I'm sorry... and this isn't me giving you sympathy, I'm genuinely sorry that I wasn't there for you as often as I should have or could have been. I'll do better to be there for you in the future, I'm your friend, Edna. I always will be." Mikleo assured her. 

"Until Sorey returns, then you'll forget all about me, just like everyone else does." Edna kept her face hidden away, Mikleo could hear genuine sadness in her voice, it was obvious she'd been left behind before by others she considered friends. 

"No, that's not true. Even when Sorey wakes up I'll still be here for you, I'm never going to phase you out, Edna. I don't want the journey we went on together to just be a distant memory, I considered us a family, even if I don't see the others anymore, you guys were a huge part of my life. Look, I know I'm never going to replace Eizen, and I wouldn't even try, but I can still try to give you that same companionship he gave you. Especially now that I know how much you trust me..." Edna lifted her head and looked at the taller seraph with disbelief. 

"How can I be sure you won't leave me behind like the others did when they told me the same thing?" 

"Because I'll make a promise, right now, a promise to you and a promise to Eizen, to care for you just as he did, for as long as we both live, I'll never leave you behind like the others did, I'll be here to be your shoulder to cry on, to listen when you need to talk, to make you feel better, even if that means I get made fun of in the process and most of all I promise to keep on giving you that reason to go on, my dumb ass always needs to be kicked for doing stupid things every now and then," He gave a slight chuckle. "kicking my ass into reality is what you do best, and I wouldn't have you any other way." Edna looked up to see the clouds parting, deep down she knew Eizen was up there looking over them as they spoke. 

"That's the cringiest thing, I've ever heard." Edna said mockingly. "but I wouldn't have you any other way, either." This made Mikleo smile, this was the first time he had smiled in a long time. "Alright, I accept your promise, on **one** condition!"

"What's that?"

"Do NOT blabber on to me about ruins because I really don't care. Save it for Sorey, kay?" Edna pushed him playfully. Mikleo looked down into her eyes and let out a breath of amusement thought his nose. 

"Deal, and in return you could maybe stop beating me with your umbrella... or any other part of you." This time Edna let out the breath of amusement and turned her attention back up to the sky, as if looking for Eizen's approval. 

"I'll tone it down but that's the best I can do." Edna replied, sarcastically. 

"That's the best offer I'm gonna get, isn't it?" Mikleo smirked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Pretty much."

"Deal." He too turned his attention to the sky, giving Eizen's spirit a nod, in promise. 

"Go on then..." Mikleo looked back down at Edna, who was staring at him. 

"Go on what?" Mikleo questioned. 

"I'm giving you permission to hug me." She replied, shocking Mikleo. He looked at her in utter disbelief.

"Uhh, Edna? Are you feeling okay?" He joked, grinning at her, slightly. 

"Permission denied in five, four, three, tw-" before she could get to one, Mikleo leaned down and gave her a hug, which she returned. He thought it best to cherish this moment as, one, this was the first and probably last time he'd ever be allowed to hug Edna and two, he literally hadn't touched another person since the final hug Sorey gave him before the big fight against Heldalf. He was beyond touch starved at this point but when she released her grip so too did he. 

"Come on then." Edna stood up, brushing the grass off her dress. 

"Where to?" Mikleo looked up at her, confused. 

"Lets go mess with the gross couples down there, there are perks to being invisible as you know, why not use them to our advantage?" Edna grinned mischievously. Mikleo knew exactly what she meant, recalling the 'we're ghoooosts' incident with Rose and how funny that was. If Edna and Mikleo had one thing in common it was that they both enjoyed being childish and causing mischief, especially towards humans who couldn't see them. Mikleo gave the same grin back to her and stood up, also brushing off the dirt and grass from his pants. Edna headed down the hill towards the couple Mikleo had been focusing on the most, before following her Mikleo took a second to look up at the sky and smile before closing his eyes and whispering to himself;

"I miss you Sorey, I hope I see you again, soon." He then turned and ran after the trouble making earth seraph. 


End file.
